Conventionally, a multifunction peripheral has been known which is equipped with a plurality of device functions such as a copying function, a scanning function, printing function, and a FAX transmission and reception function. In recent years, the multifunction peripheral has been connected, via a communications network, to information processing devices such as a PC (personal computer) and a server device, and has been performing various processes. That is, an application that operates on an information processing device and a function of the multifunction peripheral are caused to cooperate, so that the multifunction peripheral is caused to operate as a part of a total application system. This makes it possible to create easily a flexible service obtained by appropriately combining a function of the multifunction peripheral and a function of the information processing device.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a multifunction peripheral that (i) receives, from an external PC, data containing a request for process related to an image processing and (ii) controls a device function in accordance with the data. According to Patent Literature 1, an external API section included in the multifunction peripheral (i) converts the data, received from the external PC and containing the request for process, into a command compatible with an API (Application Program Interface) of a control layer of the multifunction peripheral and (ii) provides the command to the control layer.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a multifunction peripheral controlling system including a multifunction peripheral and a control device which transmits a control instruction to the multifunction peripheral, via a communications network. In the multifunction peripheral controlling system, data on an operation screen is transmitted from the control device to the multifunction peripheral by use of HTTP. The control device transmits a control command to the multifunction peripheral by use of SOAP in accordance with an instruction inputted to the operation screen. The multifunction peripheral carries out a function in accordance with the control command.